


Hot Sexy Brainwashed Turtles

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features brainwashed 2003 turtles. What happens when one night while by the docks Dana witnesses the turtles up to no good? Even worse they want her as their mate and their brainwashed? What happens when Dana finds out there's no cure? What will happen to her and to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sexy Brainwashed Turtles

One night Dana was walking home from the movies one night in NYC and she went to the pier and sat down by the docks gazing at the water. She then heard a noise and saw two mutated turtles in foot uniforms outside the warehouse loading boxes and crates onto a truck. They then looked over and saw a girl with boy short white hair and blue eyes sitting on the pier by the docks. They smirked and went over to her. Dana was about to get up and run but they caught her and grabbed her holding her still. Raph covered her mouth with his gloved hand because he saw her opening her mouth about to scream. He started licking her ear while Leo nibbled her other ear.  
"You are gorgeous baby," Raph said huskily to her.  
"You're beautiful babe," Leo said seductively to her.  
Dana started to struggle and whimper but it was muffled. They started grinding their bodies against hers as they groped her boobs through her shirt and she started to cry tears falling down her cheeks. She got Raph's hand off of her mouth. She struggled still.  
"Please let me go," she whimpered.  
"And what're you doing anyway? I thought you were good guys why're you working for the foot? They're bad people."  
They both looked at her confused. She couldn't see their eyes. All she could see was the red parts covering their eyes and they were wearing black masks around their eyes. She thought they were hot for mutated turtles.  
"We are good guys," Raph said.  
"We don't know what you're talking about," Leo said.  
"I just saw you guys load illegal weapons onto that truck over there. Wait you don't know what you're doing do you?" she asked them.  
They shook their heads no.  
"You guys got brainwashed by the foot."  
"Well if that's true or not we don't care," Raph said.  
"We just want one thing," Leo said.  
"You," they finished together.  
They put their beaks into her neck nuzzling her skin smelling her delicious scent.  
"You smell so good baby," Raph purred against her skin.  
"We want you as our mate babe," Leo growled against her skin.  
Dana's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. She whimpered.  
"Please no! I am not your mate and I never will be!" she muttered.  
They both growled at her nuzzling her neck still.  
"You have no choice in the matter baby," Raph said.  
"You will be our mate babe. We want to impregnate you with our seed and you will produce offspring for us," Leo said seriously.  
Dana just looked at them in terror. She was scared.  
"Wh-what? But why? Why me?" she asked afraid to know the answer but she asked anyway.  
"Because baby we chose you and you are perfect. You're not like other girls out there that are sluts whores and tramps. You're special. We can sense it," Raph explained to her.  
"Yeah and because we want children and you will be the perfect mother. We want kids so they can follow in our footsteps when they're older. Plus babe we're the only ones of our kind. We gotta reproduce somehow," Leo explained to her shrugging his shoulders.  
"B-but," she couldn't say anymore as she was cut off when she felt two thick soft squishy objects pressing up against her butt through their uniforms. Her eyes widened. She knew what they were. They were getting hard and turned on and they wanted to fuck her. Badly. They rubbed their dicks through their clothes against her butt as she moaned.  
"Pl-please stop! I don't want this!" she moaned out.  
They looked at her smirking.  
"Be quiet and just enjoy this baby," Raph whispered huskily in her ear as he licked her neck.  
"Your heart and mind say no but your body says yes babe," Leo said softly and seductively sucking on her neck leaving hickies and love bites. Dana kept on struggling and squirming.  
"Stop! Let me go!" she shouted.  
They ignored her as both of them left trails of kisses down her neck and collarbone and sucking and licking on her skin. She felt weak in the knees and she sagged a bit. They smirked as they picked her up and brought her into the warehouse. They laid her down on a brand new mattress in the warehouse. They unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her as they both leaned down taking her nipples into their mouths as they trailed their tongues over her pert buds making them harden as they swirled their tongues over her nipples making them all nice and wet as Dana whimpered and moaned. They smirked on her skin as they started to pinch her nipples and tweaking them with their gloved hands. Dana elicited another moan as she felt herself getting wet down there.  
"Getting set for us already baby?" Raph smirked at her.  
"We're honored babe. You're so gorgeous," Leo cooed as they both stroked her cheeks with their gloved hands.  
Dana whimpered. They smiled gently at her for the first time since meeting her. She was getting tired and passed out on the mattress. She was shivering from the cold especially because her shirt was off. They re buttoned her shirt and put it back on her as Leo picked her up bridal style taking her back to the lair.


End file.
